As frequencies increase inside integrated circuits, clock alignment becomes more and more critical. Often, it is desired to move the phase of one clock from that of another clock by a defined amount. This is typically done by using different phases of a multiple-stage oscillator, but this limits the resolution of the phase offset to the number of stages in the oscillator.